


Mornings

by piedbat



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, tagged as f/f but it's mostly gender neutral tbh, why isn't there more nisha/reader fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piedbat/pseuds/piedbat
Summary: Nisha isn't really a """feelings""" person. Or at least you think she isn't?





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> yea so i have an essay for uni due in 2 days that i haven't started yet but i decided to write this instead because i'm sad and gay. also there's not a lot of nisha kadam x reader fics out there so i wanna change that. i haven't really wrote any fanfics in a long time tho so idk if it's any good ??? also tbh this fic is kinda self-indulgent so i tagged as f/f but it's mostly gender neutral

7:04 am. Fuck. You’ve never been a morning person; in fact, you despise the thought of waking up at any time before 11 am at the very earliest. Yet, lately you’ve been rather inclined to. And it’s all thanks to the woman lay beside you.

Nisha rarely goes to bed at the same time with you, unless the both of you are together of course, but usually after such intimate activities, you’re both so physically and mentally drained to the point of exhaustion that you both pass out. Although you most certainly relish all the pleasure and pain the both of you enjoy when together in such passionate moments, you never get to enjoy just being close to Nisha. Nisha is not exactly a cuddly person and tends to avoid any forms of intimacy with you other than just, like, making out and fucking. You’d never ever admit it to her, but secretly you crave this from her the most. And so now you cherish waking up early in the mornings.

Before Nisha wakes, you can just lie beside her and savour this closeness. You fully acknowledge that watching someone sleep whilst they’re unaware is pretty creepy, but oh how you just adore observing Nisha’s soft sighs of sleep! She appears different when asleep, a lot more vulnerable. 

Your hands ached to reach out to gently caress her cheek, but you resisted this urge, you didn’t want to disturb her. You knew as soon as Nisha awoke, this softness of her sleeping state would be gone. She’d quickly brush her lips against yours as she murmured a good morning, and then she’d be gone out the door, only to return much later that evening. Sometimes you did wonder if maybe she didn’t actually like you a lot and only tolerated your presence when you’re not having sex. But whilst she lies deep in sleep beside you, none of these worries concerned you, as in these moments, she’s yours and yours alone. As much as you wished to wake up in her arms with her holding you close, you’d settle for just having this privilege of lying separately beside her. 

You tore your gaze away from Nisha to briefly glance at the clock on the beside table. 7:36 am. She’d be waking up soon to be at her Sheriff’s office at 8 am. You sighed. You wish you could spend more time with her. You wish she would let you spend more time with her. 

You close your eyes. You like to pretend that you have only just awoken when Nisha gets up as you know she would hate to see the way you so look at her so lovingly in the mornings. However, moments upon moments past and you have yet to feel her stir. This is odd. Nisha is surprisingly punctual at getting up in the mornings considering how late she usually falls asleep. You have half a mind to open your eyes and check if she’s still in bed, but maybe it’s best you don’t. Perhaps she isn’t working today?

“The way your face gets all scrunched up when you’re confused. Hell, it’s cute”

A small gasp escapes your lips as your eyes quickly fly open. 

And there she was. Ms Nisha Kadam. Awake, still lying next to you in bed and now facing you directly. 

Her hand reached out and slowly brushed your hair from your face before resting on your neck. “Wondering why I’m still here?” Nisha insinuated “Well, I’ve been wondering why you feel the need to stare at me every morning”. She was now staring you dead in the eyes. 

Fuck. You’ve been found out. 

You remain silent, trying to remain composed but your expression gives you away with panic flickering briefly upon your face. Nisha was undeniably hot when she’s angry, but her anger was scary, nonetheless, and you couldn’t quite figure out if she was annoyed with you yet.

“Relax” Nisha laughed, her face softening. Her thumb began stroking your cheek in a surprisingly gentle gesture and for a few moments she just looked at you, before pulling away and turning to face up at the ceiling. 

“Listen, I know I’m not really, uh, good at this whole thing”. She gestured vaguely to herself and you. “But I do like you. I like you more than I think you realised”.

Soft. Nisha was being soft. She was talking about feelings. _She was talking about her feelings for you._

Your heart seem to process this faster than head as your hands turned her face back towards you and you pressed your lips against hers, rather clumsily, without thinking. She briefly reciprocated the kiss before she pulled away, smiling. “So, we’re good then? And if you want to hug and stuff like this more often then that’s fine by me”

You nodded, and she pulled you in closer so that you were half resting on top of her with your face buried in the crook of her neck. Nisha ran one of her hands through hair then started stroking your head slowly and tenderly. Her other arm was lazily wrapped around your back. Occasionally she would place kisses on the top of your head. You both lay together peacefully for a while before you eventually had to ask why she wasn’t leaving for work today. 

She gently nudged you off her and back onto your side next to her so she could look at you eye-to-eye. The hand that was rested on your back moved to your face, and she gently caressed your cheek. “Well, I think the deputy can handled Lynchwood himself for today” Her fingers traced your skin from your neck down to your breasts. She slowly brushed her thumb against one of your nipples through your night shirt. “I have more important business to take care off”. A sensual smile emerged on Nisha’s lips. A smile you knew all too well.


End file.
